


idfc

by tvdplusriverdale



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Runners, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale
Summary: There really isn't a major character death in this, BUT there is an attempt of suicide from the reader, so you have been warned, and please don't read this if you don't think you can't handle it.This is mainly based off of the book more than the movie (because I haven't seen to full movie) and Newt is still a Runner at this time.





	idfc

**Author's Note:**

> There really isn't a major character death in this, BUT there is an attempt of suicide from the reader, so you have been warned, and please don't read this if you don't think you can't handle it.
> 
> This is mainly based off of the book more than the movie (because I haven't seen to full movie) and Newt is still a Runner at this time.

I stopped running once I passed the cliff. It's howls of wind begged me to come closer and I did, it put me in a trance. My feet were right at the edge, toes hanging off, and small pieces off rock fell every now and then.

It was peaceful and quiet.

The Maze was dark here despite it being close to midday. The wind from below called up for me, begging for me to come down, and I wanted to so badly, because honestly what was the point? There was no way out of this maze, Newt, Minho, Hank, Nick, and I have been through it over and over again. We're trapped here and not getting out.

My heart was in my ears, panic in my chest, adrenaline and anxiety spreading throughout my body - fingertips to my toes, but the howling wind was so calming. It was pulling me down, comforting me, whispering in my ears that if I just jumped, then I'd be free. No more pain, worry, anxiety, depression, just freedom.

And God, did I want freedom from this Hell.

So I take one last look around me, taking in the scenery of the Maze one last time and I close my eyes. I let my right foot hang in the air, ready to fall. I didn't hear the small pebbles that fell off the cliff as I moved my foot over my pounding heart, or the racing foot steps that echoed off the Maze walls, getting closer to me, or the Runner calling my name, just the beat of my heart and the howls of the wind.

Just as I'm falling forward, a arm is around my waist, and is pulling me away from my sweet death. My back was on the floor with another body on top of me.

I opened my eyes and find an out of breath Newt on top of me. He looked up at me, meeting my eyes, sweat glistening on his forehead.

"Don't ever do that again," he gasped. "You hear me Y/N, ever." I nodded my head at a lost for words, my fingertips still tingling and now my cheeks.

Newt leaned his head down on my shoulder, catching his breath, I just laid there expecting it, letting the numbness wash over me.

I felt nothing.


End file.
